4SS: 17 For Better or Worse
by Ta1u1a
Summary: 17 of 22 in the 4th Sister Series, alternate season 4. News of Cole and Phoebe's wedding reaches the Source, and he sends an army to attack the Manor. The attack ends in tragedy, and the sisters try to deal with the loss of a loved one.


For Better or Worse  
>Seventeenth episode in the Fourth Sister Series<p>

* * *

><p>Phoebe entered the kitchen of the Manor and sat at the kitchen table. Price was still in her pajamas and trying to get the toaster.<p>

"Come on you stupid piece of…" she mumbled. Phoebe smiled.

"So, what's for breakfast?" she asked.

Price looked over her shoulder at Phoebe, who was giving her an expectant smile. "I'm sorry, you seem to have forgotten that I'm _your_ twin, not Piper's." She turned back to the toaster.

"Speaking of Piper. Where's she at? I thought Mel kept her on a pretty early schedule."

Price replied without taking her attention away from the toaster. "Leo took Mel 'up there' with him last night so Piper could get a good night's sleep for a change. She's sleeping in."

"I'm surprised the Elders allowed that," Phoebe said. Price just shrugged her shoulders. She stuck a fork in the toaster, trying to bend one of the wires inside in a different direction. Suddenly a spark surged to the fork and Price dropped the toaster and fork, having received a bit of a jolt. Phoebe watched her stagger a little and then Price braced herself on the center island.

"You might wanna unplug the toaster before you stick metal things in it," Phoebe said with a smirk.

"I think I'm going to have cereal this morning," Price said. She shook herself out of her daze and headed to the fridge. She pulled out the milk, closed the fridge and turned to Phoebe. "So how are you feeling? The big day is tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," Phoebe said. Price looked confused. "I'm sure it's just jitters. I'm just nervous. You know?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it happens to everyone," Price commented. She continued fixing her cereal. "And once we get everything set up and you see how beautiful it's going to be, you won't have a single jitter."

"I hope so."

"I know so," Price said. "Nothing is going to stop this wedding."

"Well, it probably won't stop, but I wouldn't be surprised if it got interrupted," Phoebe said.

"What do you mean?"

"When Piper got married…let's just say it was chaos. Prue's astral-self trashed the house, took off with some guy and then when we finally got Prue's astral-self back, she got arrested for murder."

"Interesting wedding," Price said with a laugh.

"We barely got it done before mom and Grams had to go," Phoebe added.

"Wait…mom?"

"Yeah, the Elders' wedding present to Piper and Leo," Phoebe explained.

"Speaking of wedding presents," Price said. "I've got something I need to take care of."

"Oh, what's that?" Phoebe asked coyly.

"A surprise," Price replied. "You'll find out later today. Are you and Piper going to pick up your dress today?"

"Yeah," Phoebe replied. "Then Piper and I were going to get lunch and go get pampered."

"Pampered?"

"Yep. Facials, massages," she explained. "We've got an appointment for you, too, if you wanna join us."

"Actually, Puck invited me to lunch, and I've got a few things I need to take care of before we party tonight," Price said with a smile. "I'll see you guys at dinner."

"Okay," Phoebe said. She was curious as to what Price had up her sleeve as she watched her twin leave the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Piper and Phoebe walked into the salon and told the receptionist they were there. Moments later a flamboyant twenty-something man and a woman a bit older came over to them. The man spoke and his high-pitched voice made both sisters think about how they would be surprised if he wasn't gay.<p>

"My name's Sebastian. How are you doing today, ladies?" he asked with a huge grin.

"Oh we're great. All ready to be pampered," Phoebe replied, suppressing a giggle as she shot a look to Piper, who was trying not to laugh as well. This guy made RuPaul look masculine.

"Okay then," he said. He looked at his clipboard. "Phoebe, you'll come with me. Piper, you'll go with Corinna."

"See ya, Pheebs," Piper said with a snicker. "Have fun."

They both headed to separate rooms, Phoebe got ready for her massage and Sebastian came back once she was on the table.

"So, Phoebe, you and your sister are getting the royal treatment today," Sebastian said as he began the massage. "Is there a special occasion?"

"I'm getting married tomorrow," Phoebe said.

"Oh really? Congratulations," Sebastian said. "You'll have to show me a picture of your man, find out if he's a hottie or not."

Phoebe laughed at that comment. "Well, he's a hottie to me. You may have different tastes."

"Well, he likes women. So I would say he's not my type, honey."

* * *

><p>"I have information of interest to the Source," the demon said. Two guards glared at him, not saying a word. "It is in regard to the human that used to be Belthazor and his witch. Let me pass!"<p>

"Let him pass," the Source hissed from within his chambers. The guards stepped aside to let the demon through. He knelt on one knee and bowed before the Source. "Rise, Sebastian." He stood. "What do you know of Belthazor?"

"I know that Cole Turner and his Charmed One are getting married tomorrow," he replied. "They are having a private service in the house on Prescott Street."

"And what do you propose I do with this news?"

"My liege, their guard will be down. We can amass an army and attack. They will never see it coming," Sebastian suggested.

"You may be correct in thinking that. However, I have learned that the Charmed Ones often rise above insurmountable odds," the Source said. He paused and Sebastian waited anxiously. "Very well. Assemble your forces and attack during the wedding." Sebastian nodded and started to leave, but the Source continued to speak. "If you see the child of the eldest sister and the whitelighter, use any means necessary to kill it."

"Yes, my liege." Sebastian then left the Source's chambers to prepare. The Source waved his hand to make the Oracle visible.

"Will this attack succeed?" he asked.

"I cannot be certain my Lord," she replied. "However, the Charmed Ones will be dealt a heavy blow. Of that I am certain."

* * *

><p>Piper and Phoebe returned to the Manor to find Price there with Puck. Price smiled and held up a folded piece of paper.<p>

"All right, Phoebe, I've got your wedding present and you're getting it a little early," Price said. She handed the paper over. Phoebe unfolded it and read what was written on it.

"Price what is this?" Phoebe asked with a smile.

"That's a spell to erect a protective forcefield around the Manor," Price said. "Leena told me about it. I'll say it tomorrow before the wedding, and nothing will be able to interrupt."

"Man, I wish we had one of those for my wedding," Piper said with a smirk.

"This is great," Phoebe said with a smile. "I don't know what to say."

"It's no problem. I just figured after what you told me about Piper's wedding and what happened when Melinda was being born, it seems like special occasions around here almost always get interrupted by evil," Price said. "I figured if there was anything I could do to help keep your wedding out of that equation I should do it."

"Thank you," Phoebe said. She stepped forward and gave Price a hug. "This is a wonderful present. And I'm sure Cole will appreciate it, too." The two separated and Phoebe turned to Puck. "Speaking of Cole, do you have any idea what Leo and Darryl have in store for my groom? Because they wouldn't tell us. I mean, Leo wouldn't even tell Piper. She can usually break him."

"All I know is that we're starting off in P3," Puck said with a smile. "After that, your guess is as good as mine."

"Oh, I have some guesses," Piper said with a chuckle. The others laughed.

"I don't think we want to know what's going to happen with our guys tonight," Price said.

"We'll be on our best behavior," Puck said with a smile. He leaned forward and kissed Price.

"Yeah right," she said in disbelief. She looked at the clock. "You better get back to work, mister."

"Okay," he replied. "Off to the grind I go. See you three tomorrow."

"Bye, Puck," Piper said as he left.

"So, Price, you two are looking pretty cozy," Phoebe said with a smirk.

"Yeah, we're getting pretty serious," she said.

"How serious?" Piper asked with a raised eyebrow and her usual quirky smile.

Price laughed. "Not that serious. Not yet." She paused and then looked to Piper. "By the way, Leo dropped Melinda off earlier. She's up in her crib, napping."

"Good, it's almost time for her next—"

Their conversation was interrupted by a call from the front of the house. "Phoebe? Piper? Are you girls home?"

Phoebe turned, surprised by the voice she heard. "Dad?"

They all headed out of the kitchen and met him in the foyer. He gave a sheepish smile.

"A guy who introduced himself as Puck was leaving. So I just came in," Victor said. Phoebe nodded her head. "I know you're surprised to see me."

"Well, you kind of disappeared for a while," Piper said. "Didn't return our calls."

"I had to get away," he said. "I know I shouldn't have shut you out, but I had things to deal with."

"We could have helped you deal with those things," Phoebe said.

"I don't think so," he said. "But I got your e-mail about tomorrow. I know by taking off like I did, I shouldn't expect you to welcome me back with open arms. But if you'll let me, I'd like to do what you asked. I'd like to give the bride away."

Phoebe looked at him warily. Piper and Price shot worried glances at each other. Finally a smile crept onto Phoebe's face. "Yes, dad. I want you to give me away. I'm glad you came." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled with relief, as did Price and Piper. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," he said. The two pulled apart. "My little girls are grown up, getting married. I don't want to miss any of it."

"Good," Piper said. She smiled. "Actually, dad, there's someone that I think you should meet."

He looked confused and worried. "It's not another sister is it? Because, no offense Price, but I barely handled learning about you. I don't think I can handle another one." Price just gave him an understanding smile.

"No, it's not a sister," Piper said with a laugh. She reached forward and took his hand and started to lead him toward the stairs. Price and Phoebe followed. "Come on."

She led him into Melinda's room and he gasped in surprise when they came to the crib. Piper picked up her daughter and prepared to hand her over to Victor. "Dad, I would like you to meet your granddaughter, Melinda."

"Granddaughter?" he asked. Piper nodded her head. "She's yours?" Piper nodded her head again. He stared at Melinda in awe for a moment.

"Would you like to hold her?" Piper asked.

"Oh, uh, of course. Yes, I would," he said with an exasperated smile. He gently took Melinda in his arms and stared down at her. Finally he looked up. "She's beautiful, Piper. Just like her mother." Piper smiled in response. He looked down at Melinda again. "You know, I think she looks a lot like you did, when you were a baby. I mean, your hair was a little bit darker, but otherwise you probably wouldn't be able to tell you apart in pictures." Then he looked confused. "But how could this happen? I wasn't gone nine months."

"That is a very long story," Piper said. "But to give you the short version, the pregnancy was magically accelerated, and Price ended up delivering Melinda in the kitchen during a demon attack."

"How did I know the explanation would involve magic?" he asked sarcastically. He looked around. "This used to be Phoebe's room. Where are you staying, sweetheart?"

"Cole and I got an apartment not far from here," Phoebe said. "We knew this house would be way too cramped with five adults and a baby."

"So, is that everything?" he asked with a smile. "Am I caught up?"

"I think so," Price said.

"Wait, no, I'm not," he said. "Who was that guy that left when I got here? Puck. What kind of a name is Puck?"

* * *

><p>"All right, Melinda's asleep," Piper said. She rejoined the others in the attic. Along with the sisters, Tara and Leena joined the party. The two witches were among the few that could attend Phoebe's wedding. Darryl and Puck would also be there. Price and Piper would be Phoebe's bride's maids, and Darryl and Leo were Cole's groom's men. "So, what are you all talking about now?"<p>

"Magic mistakes," Leena said with a grin.

"Oh boy," Piper said in mock excitement. "Phoebe's probably monopolizing the time with all our mistakes."

"She told us about the time you cast spells to find men that backfired," Price said with a smile. Piper rolled her eyes.

"And Tara was just telling us about how her extremely sexist and oppressive father convinced her that the women in her family are part demon," Phoebe said. This got Piper's attention.

"I can't believe I actually fell for it," Tara replied. "He never even gave me any proof. I cast a spell on my friends in Sunnydale to keep them from seeing this demon side I thought that I had. But it backfired and kept them from seeing all demons. Luckily I reversed it before anybody got hurt."

"What about your dad? How'd you find out that you weren't a demon?" Price asked.

"Well, there's this vampire in Sunnydale. The government captured him and put a chip in his head that keeps him from hurting humans. But he can—"

"Wait a minute, the government knows about demons and the supernatural?" Piper asked.

"Sort of. I doubt that the president knows or anything. I think it was an experimental military thing. Very covert and secretive," Tara said. "But anyway, this vampire can hit demons. So he hit me."

"Um, wouldn't that mean you are a demon?" Leena asked.

"When he hits humans the chip gives him a major, blinding headache. He got one when he hit me," Tara finished explaining.

"And your dad has never come back looking for you?" Piper asked.

"No. And I'm glad. I never really fit into that family. The only person I really connected with is my mother, and she's gone."

The others were quiet for a moment and then Price spoke up, trying to break the somber mood that fell over all of them. "So, Leena, what about you? Any good stories?"

"Well, when I was little I kind of turned my brother into a mouse," she said with smile. "And I couldn't figure out how to change him back."

"Oh no, what happened?" Phoebe asked with a laugh.

"My mom changed him back. Then she bound my powers for a month so I would learn my lesson," Leena said.

"That's like this girl in Sunnydale. She turned herself into a mouse and Willow still can't figure out how to change her back," Tara said with a smile.

"Who's Willow?" Price asked. Tara suddenly realized what she said and clammed up.

"Uh, she's-she's nobody important," Tara said.

"You've mentioned her several times before when you've talked about Sunnydale. She must be somewhat important to you," Piper said.

"We don't wanna talk about her. I mean, tonight's supposed to be about Phoebe. She's the one getting married," Tara said, smiling and trying to change the subject.

"No, tomorrow's all about me," Phoebe said. "Come on, I'm dying to know who Willow is. She always slips into conversation and then you change the subject."

Tara sighed and looked down. "Willow's…she's my ex."

"Ex? She?" Leena asked. Tara nodded her head. "Oh."

The others looked at each other uncomfortably, but Price spoke up. "What happened? Why'd you break up?"

"Um, she…she abused magic, broke a promise and trust," Tara said. The others were kind of quiet and she smiled. "Okay, I've totally killed the party. We need to talk about something else."

"Okay. So have you and Cole talked about kids?" Price asked Phoebe with a huge grin.

"I'm sorry, hit the rewind button," Phoebe said. "Just because Piper fast forwarded through her pregnancy doesn't mean I'm ready to do that."

"I know. I was just tactlessly changing the subject," Price said, shooting a glance at Tara. The others laughed, the tension was broken and they continued through Phoebe's last night as a single woman.

* * *

><p>"Would you help me with this zipper, Piper?" Phoebe asked. She was reaching behind her, but she couldn't get a grip on her zipper. Piper was on the cordless phone with Leo. She held up her hand to signal that she'd be there in a moment.<p>

"You're the best man, Leo. It's your job to get the groom ready and here on time. So what's the problem?" She listened for moment. "What?" She sighed and glanced at Phoebe, whispering over the phone, "All right, well do whatever you have to do. Coffee, cold shower, I don't care. Just get him here."

Piper hung up the phone and headed over to Phoebe, pulling the zipper up that Phoebe had been having trouble with.

"What's going on with the guys?" Phoebe asked as she started doing her makeup.

"Oh, you know, they're just getting ready and all," Piper covered. "They got all their cumberbunds mixed up. Big chaos and all that."

"Men. I swear it's a wonder they can dress themselves," Phoebe said with a smirk.

"Right," Piper agreed with a laugh. She looked up when Price walked into Piper's bedroom holding Melinda.

"Look who's ready for the wedding," Price said with a smile. Phoebe looked over and the elder sisters collectively expressed their opinion of Melinda. "Awwwww."

Melinda had on a lacy white dress, with matching bonnet and socks. Phoebe walked over and plucked her niece out of Price's arms. "Oh she looks so adorable! You know, the bride's supposed to be worried about her bride's maids overshadowing her on the big day, but I think Mellie has us all beat."

"Okay, so that's the baby hand-off. I've got a protection field to create," Price said.

"You're sure you don't need our help?" Piper asked, taking Melinda from Phoebe.

"Yeah, I can handle it," she replied. "You guys finish getting ready."

Price left and Phoebe continued to put on her makeup. Piper watched with a smile on her face. Phoebe saw Piper in the mirror and giggled.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked.

"You," Piper replied. "You know, I will admit there was a time, even after Prue's death and bringing you back to the side of good, that I still thought you and Cole would never be able to work it out. And look at you. Today you're going to marry him."

Phoebe smiled and turned. "I know."

"That Warren will to fight comes in handy sometimes," Piper commented with a chuckle.

"Look who's talking, Miss I'll-move-heaven-and-earth-to-marry-my-angel."

The two of them laughed and then Piper stepped forward to hug Phoebe, careful not to squish Melinda between them.

"I'm so happy for you, Phoebe. You deserve this."

* * *

><p>Everyone waited in the parlor, decorated fully with flowers and bows. The same archway they used at Piper's wedding was on one side of the room. Father Rowe stood underneath it; Cole, Leo and Darryl were to his left. Melinda was hanging out in her bouncy seat behind Leo. Puck and Tara stood off to the side of the room while Leena stood on the right. Leena saw Price on the stairs giving the signal and she clicked on the music. A traditional wedding piece began playing, and Price and Piper walked down the stairs together. They walked over in and stood to Father Rowe's right. Next Phoebe and Victor came down the stairs together. They walked through the center of the room. Every face in the room had a smile on it. Victor gave Phoebe a kiss on the cheek and then stepped off to the side. Phoebe and Cole joined hands. Leena shut off the music and Father Rowe took his cue to begin.<p>

"We are gathered here today to join two people, Phoebe and Cole, in holy matrimony…"

Phoebe and Cole barely heard him as he spoke about love. Their eyes were locked and all they knew was each other. But they heard him when he said, "You may recite your vows." Phoebe went first.

"Cole, you came into my life and showed me something that I thought I would never find in the chaos. True love. You risked everything and gave up everything you knew to be with me. You went against unbelievable forces to be with me. You are my soul mate, and I will love you through everything. Through all the pain, fear, joy and excitement in our lives, I will love only you until the end of time."

"Phoebe, you were the light in all the darkness. When I met you I felt something I had never felt before. You believed in me when no one would. You supported me. You saved my life and my soul. I am the man I am today because of you. I have never given up on our love, and I never will. Forever and always, I will love, honor and cherish you as my wife."

The two of them breathed sighs of relief as if that had been a test they had just passed. They laughed a little and then Brendan continued.

"Do you Phoebe take Cole—"

He was interrupted by a loud burst that sounded electrical. Everyone looked confused except for Price and Leena.

"I think somebody's trying to interrupt," Price said. The others got the idea. Tara was closest to the door.

"I'll go check the front door," she said.

"Please Father," Piper said. "Continue."

He cleared his throat and was about to continue when another loud burst erupted. Then it started to become continuous. He had to shout, but he tried to ignore it.

"Do you Phoebe…"

Tara opened the front door and looked outside. The protective field began at the bottom of the porch steps and she gasped at what she saw. A mob of evil beings were pushing against the field, trying to break through. Their black auras looked like one big shadow to Tara. She shut the door, instinctively locked it and headed back to the parlor.

"I do," Phoebe said. Tara looked to Price.

"Price, can I, uh, talk to you?" she asked.

Price nodded her head. "Continue," she said as she left the room. She and Tara stood in the foyer and Tara spoke in a whisper.

"There's an army of evil beings out there. They're starting to surround the house, trying to break through," she said.

"Any idea how many?" Price asked, instantly alarmed by this news.

"I'm sensing at least thirty, probably more."

"Oh my God," Price said. She turned when she heard the others applauding in the parlor. She looked back in to see that Cole and Phoebe had just kissed. She headed back in with Tara following her. The others looked up when they returned.

"Price, what's going on?" Phoebe asked, standing arm-in-arm with Cole.

"Um, we've got lots of trouble outside," Price said. "Leena, how strong is this protective field?"

"I don't know. Strong enough to deter evil beings long enough so they give up."

"How many evil beings?" Price asked.

"At the same time? I don't know. Probably not more than ten for very long," she replied.

"That's what I was afraid of," Price said. "We've got what looks like the Source's army outside."

"What?" Phoebe asked. "What's with the sudden massive attack?"

"He must have found out we were getting married," Cole said. "He knew your guard would be down."

"Okay, Leo, get Melinda, Brendan and dad out of here. Then come back for the guys and Tara," Piper said. Leo immediately picked up Melinda, instructed Victor and Brendan to grab one of his arms and then orbed out.

"I should stay," Tara said. "I might be able to help. I know I don't have powers, really, but I can still help you with a spell."

"I'm not leaving you, Phoebe," Cole said.

The noise outside suddenly grew louder. Darryl and Puck were both startled and pulled their guns out of their holsters, on the alert. Phoebe looked over at them, confused.

"You brought your guns to my wedding?" she asked.

"I make sure I'm armed every time I set foot in this house," Darryl said nervously. Price looked to Puck who just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a reflex," he replied. Phoebe turned back to Cole.

"Honey, it's not safe for you here. You're human," she said. Suddenly the windows shattered.

"The field's down!" Leena shouted.

"Attic!" Piper yelled as she saw demons start to climb through the windows. The group ran for the stairs and rushed up to the attic. As soon as they were all in, Price locked the door. She looked to Darryl and Puck.

"Barricade that door," she said. Piper and Phoebe were already flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"What exactly do we look for?" Phoebe asked.

"Mass vanquish spell. We need one fast," Price said.

"What about the one we used against those shape-shifters?" Phoebe asked Piper.

"No, that would kill mortals along with the demons. We can't use that," Piper said, remembering that spell very well. "I don't think there's a spell in here for this kind of a situation." The guys had barricaded the door and Darryl and Puck stood back, pointing their guns at the door and ready to shoot anything that came through it.

"I might be able to get some help," Tara said. "I need a phone."

"We don't have a phone up here," Piper replied.

"Hey!" Puck called. He tossed his cell phone to Tara and then went back to aiming his gun at the door. Demons started banging on it.

"That door isn't going to hold for long," Darryl said.

"Magical lock, fall in place. Keep all evil from this space," Leena chanted. A blue field separated all of them from the door. The furniture in front of the door started to shift. Windows in the attic started to break.

"Anya, it's Tara. I need you to try to find a spell for me," she said. She had called the Magic Box in Sunnydale. "No, don't ask Willow. I don't want her involved. Please just hurry. It's an emergency. Please don't ask questions. Hurry. Okay, you're looking for a mass vanquishing spell. Yes, that's right. Yeah, that would be a good place to start."

Phoebe was pacing as well as one could pace in a wedding dress. It was obvious she was trying to think of a spell. The barricade blocking the door collapsed and several demons entered the attic. When they hit the shield Leena had created they immediately tried to break through it with energy balls, fire and their bare hands. An energy ball broke through the field and crashed into the wall. The field fell and a mass of demons broke into the room. Piper thrust out her hands, blowing up a few. She attempted to freeze all of them, but only five froze. Leena shot fire, incinerating a particularly ugly and scaly demon. Puck and Darryl were off to one side of the attic, firing and shooting at various demons approaching them. It knocked the demons down for a moment, but not long. A demon with blue skin fired an energy ball toward Phoebe when she was busy fighting hand-to-hand with another demon.

"Phoebe!" Cole shouted. He shoved Phoebe out of the way and was hit by the energy ball, being thrown hard against the wall.

"No!" Phoebe cried. Piper saw all this and thrust her hand toward the demon that had thrown the energy ball. The demon exploded. She was about to blow up the demon Phoebe had been fighting when one grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides. A demon was approaching Tara. She jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the demon's claws. Then she grabbed a lamp with her free hand and smashed it over the demon's head. Price was throwing demons left and right, deflecting them away from herself, Darryl and Puck.

"Yes! Anya, yes! That's perfect!" Tara shouted over the phone. She dove out of the way of another demon, dropping the phone. She saw Piper was having trouble, grabbed a guitar that was in the corner and smashed it over the demon's head. It released Piper and Tara dragged Piper away as the sea of demons continued into the attic. Piper grabbed Phoebe, who wanted to get to Cole but was too buys trying to get away from demons.

"Repeat after me," Tara said. Piper blew up a demon that approached them. Tara began reciting a spell in Latin that Anya had told her. Piper and Phoebe repeated it once with her and the demons immediately stopped attacking. They continued to recite it and Leena and Price joined in. Soon a high-pitched tone screeched through the attic. Then all the demons cried out in pain. Moments later all of the demons exploded in flames. The force of the multiple explosions knocked everyone off their feet. They were all stunned, and the silence after the chaos was ominous. It sounded unbelievably silent to all of them. Phoebe was the first to move.

"Cole," she said as she hurried over to her husband. He was lying motionless on the floor. "Oh god, Cole." She took him in her arms and his eyes opened slightly. The others slowly came over. Piper knelt beside Phoebe and Price stood behind them.

"At least…" Cole began weakly, "…I'll die…as your husband."

"No, you're not dying. You can't leave me now."

"Leo! Where are you?" Piper shouted. "Leo!"

"You're the best…" Cole said. He cringed in pain. He continued when it subside. "…the best part of me."

"Cole, hang on," Phoebe said, tears streaming down her face. His eyes closed and Phoebe couldn't surprise a sob. "Cole, no."

"Leo!" Piper called frantically. Blue orbs appeared and Leo stepped forward as soon as he saw Cole.

"Leo…" Phoebe, tried to tell him to hurry, but she was crying too hard. Leo took Cole from Phoebe's arms, placed his hands over Cole and the glow appeared.

"Is it working Leo?" Price asked. He didn't respond as the glow disappeared and he slowly drew his hands away. Piper put her arm around Phoebe's shoulders and looked desperately to her husband.

"Leo…what…?" she began to ask, but when he shook his head and closed his eyes, Piper knew. It was too late. Cole was dead. Phoebe was sobbing uncontrollably, and she collapsed in Piper's arms. Price knelt and placed a hand on Phoebe's shoulder. Everyone stood solemnly, the only sound in the attic was the sound of newlywed widow's tears.

* * *

><p>The Source bellowed in a rage. The Oracle sat back, hoping that none of that rage would be directed toward her. He turned and glared at her.<p>

"Not only do the Charmed Ones still live, but the child escaped death as well!" the Source said. "This attack was a total disaster and it is because of that witch, that blonde witch! I want her brought to me alive so I can see the face of the thorn in my side! I will torture and kill her, and I will taste her blood!"

"My lord, this attack was not a total loss," the Oracle said. "Cole Turner is now dead. The youngest Charmed One has lost the man whom she thinks was her soul mate. That will be a valuable card to play."

"Yes, his death is a small pleasure in this utter disaster," he said. "But I want the young witch first. I want my revenge against her."

"But if you waste time on revenge you will lose the distraction of Phoebe Halliwell's grief," the Oracle warned.

"Not if it is done quickly. I want that witch!"

* * *

><p><em>One less call to answer<br>Feeling full of despair  
>Don'think I can get through it<br>Just one last prayer  
>And it's a leap of faith<br>When you believe there's someone out there  
>It's a leap of faith<br>When you believe that someone cares, oh  
>And when I call out to you<br>Will you be right there, right there_

Phoebe sat in the apartment she and Cole had been renting ever since Melinda's birth, and she looked around at everything. It was a nice place. Cole's salary as a lawyer took pretty good care of them. She looked across the room at his briefcase. She had gone through it and found his will there. He had made it not long after he lost his demon half. It wasn't very long. Everything he owned went to Phoebe, and everything he owned wasn't much. But that everything was hers now.

She didn't understand how she could lose him like this, on their wedding day of all days. She couldn't comprehend why she and Cole went through everything that they went through just for him to die.

_Searching for the answer  
>Nobody seems to care<br>Oh how I wish that you were here  
>Beside me<br>To wipe away my tears  
>And it's a leap of faith<br>When you believe there's someone out there  
>It's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares, oh<br>When I call out to you  
>Will you be right there, right there<em>

Price walked into Puck's office and cleared her throat. He looked up from his work and then immediately looked back down.

"You've been kind of hiding out lately," she said.

"I got busy with some cases," he said quietly.

"I thought maybe we could get dinner tonight," she suggested.

"I don't think I can," he replied. All the time he didn't take his eyes off the papers in front of him. Price laid her hand in his line of sight.

"Look, I know what happened was a lot worse than anything else you've seen so far, but please don't push away from me because of it," she said.

"Why shouldn't I? Cole and Phoebe loved each other. You told me they were soul mates," he said. "But that didn't protect him from getting killed. What makes you think you can protect me from the same fate?"

Price sighed. "I suppose I can't promise that you won't be hurt. But I can promise that I will do everything in my power to keep you from getting hurt. If you wanna push me away, fine. But I care about you Puck, and I am not going to give up what we could have just because things are getting scary."

_Waiting for the answer  
>Remembering times we would share<br>Somehow I feel you here beside me  
>Even though you're not there<br>And it's a leap of faith  
>When you believe there's someone out there<br>It's a leap of faith when you believe that someone cares, oh  
>And when I call out to you<br>Will you be right there, right there_

"Somehow it doesn't seem fair," Piper said. She and Leo were lying in bed. They had finally gotten Melinda to sleep and had taken advantage of that.

"What doesn't seem fair?" he asked.

"That I have you," she replied. He looked at her, confused. "There's only one thing in this world that can kill you. As long as you don't encounter that, you'll be with me forever. I'm the only woman in the world who has that kind of security. I know I should feel lucky, but I'm kind of feeling guilty instead."

"If I told you that darklighter poison is the only _known_ way to kill a whitelighter, would you still feel guilty?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, but now my sense of security isn't as strong," Piper said, smacking him on the shoulder.

"No matter what you encounter, I'll always be by your side," he said. "I promise you that."

_And I'll be waiting by the window  
>For your smile to come through<br>And I'll be waiting in the darkness  
>When I call out to you<br>I'll remember when you told me  
>I could trust in you<br>And it's a leap of faith  
>When I believe that you are out there<br>It's a leap of faith when I believe you truly care, oh  
>When I call out to you<br>Will you be right there, right there  
>And it's a leap of faith<em>

Tara picked up the phone and hesitated before dialing the number. It had taken her a while to do this, but after what had happened at the Halliwells' home less than a week before, she knew she had to.

"Hello." She hesitated when she heard the voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"W-Willow. Hi," she said nervously.

"Tara?"

"Yeah, I just…I just had this sudden urge to talk to you. Well, i-it wasn't so sudden. I thought about it for days and I paced by the phone and wondered what you would say," Tara rambled. "And then I wondered if you would want to talk to me or if I should just let you go and I decided that I don't want to let you go. Because I miss you and I want you back and how are you?"

Tara took a breath and Willow finally got a chance to speak.

"I'm fine. I'm surprised," she said. "And I think I actually understood some of what you just said, but I just want to make sure. Did you say that you want me back?"

"Um, yeah, I think I did," Tara replied. Then she regained her senses, remembering why she left Sunnydale in the first place. "There would be conditions."

"Of course, conditions," Willow said, just happy to be talking to Tara again. "What kind of conditions?"

"Well, Buffy told me that you're doing really well in giving up magic. How are you doing?"

"Good. Very good. No magic for a while now," she said. "We got rid of everything in the house that could be magical. Even birthday candles."

"Good. Good." Tara hesitated for a moment. "What about other things?"

"What other things?"

"Um, like school and social life?"

"Uh, just the usual academics and Scooby socializing," she said. Then she giggled a little. "You want to know if I've been dating, don't you?"

"N-no, that's n-not what I want to know at all," Tara defended herself. Then she sighed. "Okay, so I guess I'm a little curious."

"I haven't thought of anybody but you," Willow said sincerely. "I don't even look at other women."

Tara giggled. "Liar."

"How would you know?" Willow asked in a mocking defensive tone.

"Because if I look, then I know you look," Tara said. Willow laughed and the two of them bantered back and forth.

"I love you," Tara said during a lull in the conversation. There was a short silence because Willow was caught off guard, and then she responded.

"I love you, too. You're my always," she said. "But what brought all this on? Something happened."

"Things have just been really crazy lately, and I've started thinking of the time I'm wasting by not being with you."

* * *

><p>Phoebe looked up when there was a knock on the door. She almost didn't answer it, but knew who it would be and that they wouldn't just go away.<p>

Both of her sisters were standing there. Piper looked surprised that Phoebe answered the door and Price had a small, hopeful grin on her face. Phoebe didn't say anything. She just left the door open as she walked back to where she had been sitting. Piper and Price entered and Price closed the door behind her. Piper was the first to speak.

"Well, nothing's packed. So either you haven't made up your mind or you're staying." Phoebe sat silently and Piper sat to her left. Price sat in an armchair across from them.

"Why?" Phoebe asked. "What was the point? Why did fate bring us together only to rip us apart on what was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives? I wish we had never been witches."

"You know, I asked similar questions when I found out Prue was dead, and I thought that was the answer," Piper said. "But the real answer I discovered is that it's not about being witches or where we end up. It's the journey that matters."

"Um, I'm gonna need you to explain that," Phoebe said.

"The three years we had with Prue, even with the demons, were the best three years that we collectively spent together as sisters," Piper explained. "If someone told me that I could have Prue back if I could totally erase the cause of her death from our history, I wouldn't." Phoebe still looked a little confused. "Witchcraft caused Prue's death, but it made us true sisters. I wouldn't give up those three years for a lifetime of you and Prue hating each other, and me still playing Switzerland. I mean, think about it. Witchcraft brought Cole to you, and it also caused his death. Take away the witchcraft that killed him and the love you two had never would have happened."

"Sometimes I wonder if I wouldn't be better off if I hadn't ever met Cole," Phoebe said.

"You don't really believe that do you?" Price asked.

"I don't know what I believe," Phoebe said, her voice wavering. She started to become hysterical as she continued. "All I can believe is what I know. I know Cole is dead. I know Prue is dead. Grams is dead. Mom is dead. The people I love are dropping off like flies, and I feel helpless to stop it."

"Phoebe," Price said. She stood and moved to sit on Phoebe's right on the sofa. "If I've learned anything since I came here and became a part of this family, I've learned that you can't stop death. It's the end of the movie, and you can't really change the end of a movie."

"You can rewind a movie," Phoebe said quietly as she sniffed back her tears. Piper and Price chuckled.

"Yeah, I suppose you can. You even get fined for not rewinding. But the point is, even if you rewind, the movie won't change. What happens happens," Price said. "There's a reason for everything, and I know I'm throwing clichés at you left and right, but there's a point in here somewhere. I just seem to have lost it."

"I think what Price is getting at is that you can sit here and try to explain a death that has no explanation, or you can live life the way Cole and Prue and Grams and mom would want you to," Piper explained. Phoebe wiped at her tears. "I know it hurts, and this isn't a pain that's just going to go away. Just know that whatever you need, we are here to help you."

"I know," Phoebe said. "But Cole's death does have an explanation. The Source is responsible. And he'll pay for his responsibility."

"Phoebe…?" Piper was afraid of where this is going.

"The Source is the reason for all our pain, our loss," Phoebe continued. "We have to take out the Source."

THE END


End file.
